


【三原色】Enter Your Life 3（R）

by Zlyly_0



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zlyly_0/pseuds/Zlyly_0
Relationships: OSN
Kudos: 7





	【三原色】Enter Your Life 3（R）

击垮一个人有多容易，樱井翔不禁在心里反问自己，他一宿没合眼总算是提前结束了工作，下了飞机一刻也没耽搁就赶回了家。

他本以为二宫会窝在地板上打游戏，一看到他进门就会光着白嫩嫩的小脚丫朝他跑过来然后扑进他的怀中撒娇；又或许小omega已经临近发情了，他抱着樱井的衬衫贪婪的嗅着他残存的味道，面色潮红的夹着两条细白的腿磨蹭。

然而他的猜想在他打开家门的那一刻全部被推翻。他忘记是先看到二宫脖子和锁骨上布满的吻痕和牙印，还是先闻到了他身上另一个alpha的海风味道。omega手上的东西没拿稳撒了一地，白色的药丸滚到了樱井的脚边，是他专门准备的对omega身体完全无害的进口避孕药。

他第一次见到二宫惊慌失措的表情，无论是他告白还是求婚的时候，即便二宫会悄悄红了耳朵，但表面上总是装作一副镇定自若的样子。二宫聪明，且善于伪装自己，和他非常相似，所以樱井能够读懂他，正因为能够读懂，让樱井连自欺欺人的机会都没有。

二宫紧张的攥着衣角，支支吾吾了半天只是发出些无意义的音节，最终他垂下了头，嗫嚅着说，“对不起…”

他发现二宫和也很狡猾，一开始就摆出一副受害者的样子来剥夺同情。樱井宁可希望他的开口是破绽百出的谎言，都比直接给他宣判死刑更好接受些。

“我不是故意的翔酱，昨天因为太突然了…对不起，果然很恶心吧，我会自己走的…”二宫说到最后声音越来越弱，瘦窄的肩膀微微颤抖。

二宫醒来的时候已是隔天中午，身体仿佛被碾过一样酸痛，稍微挪动一下就有粘稠的浊液从他的体内流出，他撑起疲软的身子冲进了浴室，短短的手指废了半天的劲才把射进甬道深处的精液清理干净，他心神恍惚的跑回家后只想着要赶紧吃药，樱井提前回来全然在他的意料之外。

“你要去哪？”进门以来都很平静的樱井直接被他这一句话点燃，他眼里带着无法遏制的怒火一步步逼近二宫，直到omega的后背撞到墙无路可退，“去找那个alpha？”

樱井企图用自己的信息素去盖过omega身上那股令人不快的味道，包容性极强的海风信息素始终挥散不去，倒是二宫先软了腿。

他居高临下的瞥了一眼痛苦的omega，直接进了卧室。二宫抱着膝盖缩在墙边，下唇被自己咬的泛白，这两天本身就是他的发情期，根本经不起刺激，更何况是樱井的信息素，身上的燥热感强烈到无法忽视，他却更在意樱井眼底的漠然。樱井进去了不过五分钟，等待的每秒钟对二宫来说都很难熬，他猜测樱井去收拾出他的东西，准备连同他一起丢出这个家，虽说是他自食其果，可二宫还是忍不住的红了眼眶。

他像个犯了错的小孩子一样耷拉着脑袋，听到樱井的脚步声也没敢抬头，接着一根狰狞的假阳具就被扔到了他的脚边，是樱井以前买回来的，二宫不愿意用就压进了箱底，他瞄了一眼就慌张的挪开了视线。

樱井蹲了下来，把人拉到自己的怀里在他耳边细语，“nino，你把地板都弄湿了哦。”他用指腹摩挲着二宫后颈上肿胀的腺体，omega的奶味更浓了，“自己把它塞进去。”

那玩意儿在二宫眼里跟刑具一样，他怔怔的望向樱井，樱井开口道，“还是说你更想要操你的那个alpha的肉棒？”

“不是的！”二宫急得眼泪快要掉下来，面对不为所动的樱井只好乖乖的捡起按摩棒，褪下了裤子。正如樱井所说omega已经湿透了，二宫抬起屁股一狠心就把假阳具塞进了后穴，尽管分泌出许多液体，但接近男性手腕粗细的按摩棒还是让omega吃了不少苦，樱井把他凌乱的头发别到耳后，将开关推至最高档位，二宫几乎同时尖叫出声，他浑身没了力气趴在樱井的脚边小声地嗫泣。

“在我回来以前nino就保持这样的状态吧，你可以偷偷取出来，但被我发现的话，”樱井像是在斟酌自己的措辞，他站起身整理好自己的衣领，“我大概会很生气。”

二宫忍着即将脱口而出的呻吟，看着樱井的背影消失在被合上的门后。樱井反锁上门，拨通了相叶的电话。

樱井站在事务所的楼下，这个时间进出的人并不多，他一眼就看见了大野智。他看到纤细的人气定神闲的走近，提前构思的质问的话却乱了套。

“礼物，收到了吗？”

初次见面的对方毫不生疏的开了口让樱井翔错愕不已，紧接着意识到大野口中的 '礼物' 时怒火在胸口翻腾，樱井攥紧的拳头没挥出去，他烦躁的说，“我想知道你们发生了什么。”

“发生了什么不是一目了然吗，樱井君这种精英难道看不出来吗？”

“…不是，我只是想知道nino他，是无意的还是，”樱井顿了顿，“还是对你出于有感情的基础下才这样。”

“这种事你难道不应该去问他本人吗，不管发生什么我在你们之间终究也只是个外人吧，宁愿选择相信我的话也不想听二宫君的解释吗。”大野脸上挂着从容的笑，“樱井君想得到什么样的回答呢，无论我说什么你都做不到再像以前那样信任他了吧？”

“二宫君，真可怜呢。”

他很想反驳大野，在心里反复提醒自己不要被迷惑，却只是默不作声的盯着地面。

“我倒是完全不介意被你使用过的二宫君，要是你厌倦他了我一定会把他带走的，我可以完全信任他，或许他更适合在我这里不是吗？”

“之后还有事，今天就先告辞了。”

疲惫感姗姗来迟，樱井的大脑仿佛要炸裂般抽痛着，他应该选择相信二宫，现实是他连解释的机会都没给他，或许事情没那么糟糕，他们还是可以回到最初，可樱井害怕从二宫的嘴里听到别的，真的或是假的都让他打心底里害怕，二宫是他生命中不可或缺的存在，假如二宫真的提出结束他没法做到放二宫走。

他走到楼梯拐角的时候就闻到了omega的味道了，很甜，樱井突然意识到自己把发情中的omega单独锁在家里对他的身体伤害有多大，他不禁加快了步伐，开门的手都在颤抖。

omega奄奄一息的趴在玄关，喉咙里发出微弱的呜咽，他衣不遮体，身上沾着自己的精液和淫水，白皙的皮肤上零散的分布着抓痕，想必是为了缓解情热自己造成的伤，樱井急忙去取出他穴内嗡嗡工作着的假阳具，被撑开的太久穴口暂时无法闭拢，露出里面嫣红的媚肉，小穴还在小股小股的向外喷水。

“翔酱，翔酱…对不起…”二宫虚弱的靠在樱井的怀里，哭的满脸是泪，鼻头红通通的，他凑上去亲樱井的下巴，像只讨好主人的幼犬，“我不会再惹你生气了，不要生气…”

樱井没说话，释放出少量的信息素安抚omega，朗姆酒的味道让二宫奶猫似的呜咽了几声，全身都染上了粉色，樱井刚含住他绵软的下唇时他就伸出了小舌头，两人的舌尖交缠着，樱井汲取着他甘甜的气息，omega即将因为接吻再次达到高潮时被樱井掐住了性器顶端，精液被遏止又痛又怪异，紧接着alpha粗长的阴茎毫无征兆的插入了湿软不堪的蜜穴，噗嗤一声挤出不少的淫液。

“啊呜…插进来了，好满…动一动，翔酱…里面好痒嗯…”omega清醒时绝不会说的淫言浪语让樱井的性器又涨大了一圈，他心里堵得慌，总能联想到二宫也曾这样喊过大野的名字，他用甜腻的嗓音乞求alpha把他的内部搅的湿乱的一塌糊涂。他不想剥夺omega的自由，可脑海中不断浮现的是囚禁他，操烂他，让他再不可能背叛自己的念头。

樱井抵住omega的前列腺碾磨，强烈的酥麻感一股脑儿的涌来，二宫脚尖绷紧，爽的仰起头急促的喘息，突然间身子悬空让他下意识的用小腿勾住了alpha的腰，樱井托着他的屁股，以插在他穴里的姿势站了起来，体内的肉棒进入到了不可思议的深度，二宫只觉得内脏都被挤压着，alpha每走一步就会狠狠挺腰撞在他的G点上，他趴在樱井的肩头小声地抽泣，还没走到卧室门口二宫就尖叫着射了出来。

“别离开我，nino。”樱井把软绵绵的omega放在床上，含着他柔软的耳垂低声说，二宫眼睛里雾蒙蒙的，眼神也没了焦距，只顾着抬起腰迎合着alpha的肏干，猫咪似的嘟囔着把樱井勾的更近。

“嗯啊…好舒服，操的好深…”

樱井把他两条细白的腿架到肩膀上，把蜜桃似的饱满臀瓣撞得啪啪作响，omega汁液泛滥的蜜穴像个坏掉的水阀，随着alpha的操弄喷溅出许多骚水。硕大的龟头反复的顶到生殖腔入口，二宫脸上泛着不自然的潮红， 射过太多次的性器随着身体晃动，还在可怜兮兮的流眼泪的模样像极了它的主人。

腔口还羞答答的不肯打开，樱井毫不留情的咬住二宫发颤的乳尖，用力的吸吮啃咬着，两颗浅粉色的肉粒被吸的嫣红，二宫放声大叫，后穴绞尽表达着他的兴奋，樱井抓起二宫肉乎乎的小手带领他握住自己肉茎根部，二宫不解的望向樱井，又被狠狠的撞在穴心让omega呜呜的哭了出来。

“自己堵住，没让你射不许再射了，”樱井看到omega委屈的神情后语气放柔了些，“不然明天会痛，乖。”

二宫舔了舔自己的嘴唇，听话的掐着自己的根部，小腿架在alpha肩膀上晃动，omega喉咙里溢出甜腻的呻吟，他张着腿任由樱井在自己腿间肆意操干，他腰一酸，隐秘的入口就为自己的alpha敞开，樱井正在犹豫是否要操进去的时候听到二宫粘腻的声音。

“进来…翔酱进来，全部射给我…哈啊…”二宫空闲的手揉弄着自己的乳粒，娇媚的让人目眩神迷，“我想给翔酱生宝宝…”

话音刚落樱井就激动的把露在外面的半根肉棒尽数插入，二宫尖叫着感受小穴里突如其来的强烈刺激，湿热的生殖腔热情的吸咬着alpha，樱井低喘着挺动起腰，抽送的速度之快的让液体被噗嗤噗嗤拍打成沫。

二宫浑圆的屁股被撞的发颤，前方的阴茎射不出来于是后穴便接连着攀上高潮，花液如潮般喷洒在樱井的龟头上，“咿！唔啊啊…又要去了…不、好难受…”

omega的身体构造让二宫的后穴敏感至极，生殖腔内任何一寸被触碰到都能让他疯狂，穴肉不停的痉挛，催促着alpha把精水全部灌进他的子宫。樱井被他夹的忍不住，他侧着头去咬omega后颈上的腺体，直到娇嫩的肌肤上渗出血珠，直到海风味道被彻底驱散，直到二宫发出更加甜腻的吟叫，含糊的喊出他的名字。

像是给他打了一针镇定剂，樱井紧锁的眉头舒展开些，他把omega紧紧的抱在怀中，温柔的吻去二宫眼角的泪水，像以往那样。

体内那根狰狞粗长的肉棒横冲直撞，二宫被干的只能发出气音，樱井拉开二宫的手，那根粉色的性器哆哆嗦嗦的用流的方式淌出一摊稀薄的精液，alpha的阴茎跳动两下后根部开始涨大，把他水光润泽的穴口撑开到极致，二宫的呻吟变得支离破碎，挂在樱井的身上索吻。

漫长的射精让二宫的小肚子微微鼓起，樱井等结消退后把依旧硬挺的性器抽出，二宫依旧像个粘人的小动物一样离不开alpha的触碰，二宫的发情期还没过去，倘若不注意身子根本熬不过漫长的几天，樱井把omega安置好，给他掖好被角，去厨房给他熬粥。

樱井似乎想开了，他会陪着自己的omega度过情潮，二宫或许还会怀上他的孩子，所有的插曲都会烟消云散。二宫缩在被子里，樱井给予了他信任让他内心又愧疚又甜蜜，他琢磨着等樱井回来时就把事情经过一五一十的解释清楚。

他拿起床头的手机，恰巧短信提示音响起，发件人大野智，他鬼使神差的打开了那条短信。

“恭喜你和樱井君和好如初了，他比我想象中的还要爱你呢，你可能不会再和我见面了吧，所以想在这里为我对你做的事道歉，我也不会再打扰你了。”

每字每句都让二宫心烦意乱，他正想把大野的联系方式拉黑时又发来了一条短信。

“对了，nino回到家里吃药的时间可能有些晚了，我很抱歉。”

  



End file.
